


In the blink of an eye

by FrozenBrownie



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: John taking care of Sherlock's injuries, London at night, M/M, Sherlock just being Sherlock, sensual overload
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 01:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8081479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenBrownie/pseuds/FrozenBrownie
Summary: Wenn diese Nacht Sherlock eines gelehrt hatte, dann, am besten wenn vermeidbar nicht mehr um 3 Uhr in völliger Dunkelheit alleine einem Drogendealer mit psychotischen Störungen quer durch Londons East End hinterher zu rennen. Andererseits...





	

Die U-Bahn quietschte vernehmlich, schweigende Menschen mit Kopfhörern stiegen ein, die Sherlock ihre Geheimnisse auf einen einzigen Blick erzählten. Eine junge Mutter, die ihren Mann erst vorgestern verloren hatte, höchstwahrscheinlich an Krebs. Ein Mann mittleren Alters mit Koffer, der für halblegale Geschäfte über die Grenzen der britischen Insel hinaus arbeitete. Teenager, Mädchen, die den Abend in London verbrachten, um nicht nach Hause zu müssen, wo sie alle beide misshandelt wurden. Ein paar angetrunkene Halbstarke, die weder Geld noch ein gesundes soziales Umfeld hatten, offene Beziehungen mit Prostituierten und Tänzerinnen.

Sherlock schloss überfordert die Augen. Zu viel. Viel zu viel. Lichter, Menschen, ihre tiefsten Geheimnisse, der Gestank der U-Bahn, kalter Zigarettenrauch, Alkoholfahne eines seit fünf Jahren Obdachlosen mit kranker Haut auf dem Sitz gegenüber, Beschleunigung, Geschwindigkeit, kalte Metallstangen zum Festhalten, Bremsung, Widerstand. Halt.

Wie ein Uhrwerk wiederholte sich dieser Vorgang, Station für Station zog vorbei, ein heller Platz in der völligen Dunkelheit der Nacht. Die Außenbezirke von London waren typisch für die dreckigen Stellen einer Millionenstadt und ihm nicht ganz so vertraut wie die Innenstadt, wenn auch exakt genauso sorgfältig in seinem Kopf kartographiert und abgespeichert. Die Entfernung zur Baker Street war zu groß für ein Taxi, so viel Geld hatte er nicht dabei. John lag im Bett und schlief hoffentlich friedlich, er sollte gar nicht mitbekommen, dass Sherlock mitten in der Nacht aus dem Haus gerannt war und einen Drogendealer mit psychotischer Störung für Lestrade gefangen und gefesselt hatte. Der Hinweis war eben um 3 Uhr gekommen und hatte schnelles Handeln erfordert, dem hatte er nachgehen müssen. Aber es hatte keinerlei Notwendigkeit bestanden, John damit den Schlaf zu rauben.

 

Mehr Lichter, Hochhäuser, Wolkenkratzer, dunkelgraue Wolken, von dem Licht der Großstadt angestrahlt. Keine Sterne heute Nacht. Feuerbälle, hatte John gesagt. Gasriesen im Weltall, leerer Raum, keine Schwerkraft, Vakuum. Absolute Stille.

Die Bahn quietschte und vertraute Schemen zogen vorbei. London lebte, atmete, pulsierte im simultanen Herzschlag von Millionen, von denen der Großteil gerade jetzt in dieser Sekunde schlafend in den Betten lag. Einerseits erinnerte diese Fahrt mit der S-Bahn Sherlock daran, warum er diese metallenen Blechbüchsen auf Schienen nicht ausstehen konnte – zu viele Reize, zu laut, zu viele Menschen, die ihn anstarrten, Vibrationen, Lärm der Beschleunigung im Wechsel mit den brutalen Bremsen – andererseits jedoch war dies eine der wenigen Nächte, in denen seine Heimat ihm das Gefühl gab, ganz klein zu sein gegen all die Glasfassaden. Hinter diesen Fenstern lagen millionen von Menschen mit individuellen, stets einzigartigen Geschichten und seiner Erfahrung nach brauchten davon mehr Leute ernste Hilfe als sich um Hilfe zu fragen trauten. Es konnte auch nicht die halbe Stadt zu ihm kommen, glücklicherweise, rein zahlenmäßig unmöglich.

 

Die junge Mutter stieg aus, Tränen in den Augen, die ihn nicht rührten. Jeder verlor früher oder später vertraute Menschen, nur dass der Großteil der Menschheit diesen Umstand nicht akzeptieren wollte.

Sentimentalität. Lächerlich.

Mit den Fingerspitzen tastete Sherlock unter den Ärmel seines dunkelblauen Hemdes und seines geliebten Mantels, da die Stellen am rechten Unterarm schmerzten. Idiotisch, realistisch betrachtet, dann auch noch darauf herum zu drücken, ein rein menschlicher Impuls. John würde wütend reagieren. Zornig vor Sorge. Menschlicher Error.

Das London Eye zog vorbei, ein Rad aus Lichtern in der Dunkelheit, ganz in der Nähe das schwarze Band, das die Themse war. Der Tower, Buckingham Palace. Vor einigen Monaten war er beinahe explodiert, hätte Sherlock nicht den Schalter zum Unterbrechen des Countdowns gefunden. John hatte ihn angeschrien, dann gelacht und ihm vergeben. Mary existierte nicht mehr, hatte es nie wirklich getan, und seit Sherlocks Soldat und Doktor wieder in 221b Baker Street eingezogen war, fühlte sich beinahe alles wie früher an. So wie es sein sollte.

Beinahe.

Die gequetschten Stellen schmerzten fast mehr als der Punkt an seinen Rippen, wo ihn eine Fußspitze mit Wucht getroffen hatte, aber Sherlock hielt sich aufrecht. Nach und nach versank er so tief in seinem Gedankenpalast, um sich von dem dumpfen Schmerz abzuschirmen, dass er fast seine Haltestelle verpasst hätte. Anfängerfehler.

Aussteigen, kalte Nachtluft, Nieselregen, durchnässend und unangenehm auf der Haut. Mehr Lichter, Autos, viel zu hell für seine empfindlichen Augen. Hätte er ein wenig mehr Selbstwertgefühl besessen, davon, wovon Mycroft viel zu viel hatte, hätte er sich vielleicht schon lange eingestanden, dass seit den zwei Jahren in diversen Untergrundbastionen von Moriartys Netzwerk seine Sinne völlig überfordert mit den Stimmen der Millionenstadt waren. Eine Reizüberflutung hatte er schon sehr lange nicht mehr erfahren, kein schöner Error seines überforderten, klugen Gehirns, und er war nicht gerade erpicht darauf, diese Erfahrung aufzufrischen. Nicht alleine, nicht mitten in Londons dunklen Gassen.

 

Der Puls der Großstadt deckte sich mit seinem eigenen und der Atem fing sich in seinen Lungen, stockte, weigerte sich des freien Flusses. Gestank und Abgase machten es ihm so schwer, weiter den Brustkasten zu heben und zu senken, dass in einer fernen Ecke seines Unterbewusstseins eine gelöschte Warnung einer aufkommenden Panikattacke aufleuchtete, blutrot und im Takt seines zu lauten Herzens. Orientierung war nicht sein Problem, war es noch nie gewesen, doch die Ablenkung war es, die es ihm unmöglich machte, sich darauf zu konzentrieren, nach Hause zu kommen. Irgendjemand sollte wissen, wo er war, nur für den Fall, dass er hier und jetzt zusammenbrach, aber das konnte er John nicht antun. Nicht kurz nachdem er Frau und Kind verloren hatte. Er war doch erst dabei, wieder zu seiner alten Stärke zu finden, da konnte er keinen hochfunktionellen, von Rissen durchzogenen Soziopathen gebrauchen.

Nein. John sollte schlafen. Keine Notwendigkeit erforderte, ihm die Ruhe zu rauben.

 

Nachtgestank wurde von vertrautem Flurgeruch abgelöst und Sherlock bewegte sich so lautlos wie es mit geprellten Rippen und Quetschungen an den Armen irgend ging. Mrs. Hudson würde er sicher nicht wecken, ihr Schlaf war tief, der einer alten Frau eben. Leise schloss er die Wohnungstür auf und stellte dabei distanziert wie von außen fest, dass seine Finger zitterten und bebten wie nach lange ausgeübtem Druck. Eigenartig. Gedanklich schob er diesen Umstand in eine Schublade, aus der er die Ereignisse dieser Nacht später hervorholen und verarbeiten würde. Nicht jetzt.

Klamm und schwer hing ihm der Mantel von den Schultern beim Abstreifen und seine Haare fühlten sich nass an, er stank nach U-Bahn und dem Rauch anderer Menschen. Inakzeptabel. Aber eine Dusche wäre jetzt zu laut gewesen, das hatte bis morgen … in ein paar Stunden zu warten. Um seinen Transport konnte er sich auch dann noch kümmern.

Im Wohnzimmer fielen ihm als allererstes die Spuren auf den staubigen Bücherregalbrettern auf, genau wie die Kissen in Johns Sessel, die nicht so lagen wie vor einigen Stunden, als Sherlock das Haus verlassen hatte. Johns Finger mussten die Regale entlang gestrichen haben, Bücher betrachtend, betastend, bewertend, eine menschliche Reaktion der Selektion von Interesse. Dann musste er in seinem Sessel gesessen und gelesen haben, die leere Teetasse stand noch immer da. Also war er wach gewesen und hatte Sherlocks Fehlen bemerkt, auf ihn gewartet. Ein Blick auf sein Handy sagte Sherlock, dass der Akku aufgegeben hatte, etwas, das in letzter Zeit öfter passierte. Das handliche Gerät war vergleichsweise alt, er würde es bald ersetzen müssen. Sicherlich hatte John ihm geschrieben und ihn angerufen, ohne Erfolg.

Der entfernteste Hauch von Johns Deo hing noch in der Luft, zusammen mit dem Nachklang von Grüntee. Eine Möglichkeit, wacher zu werden, aber nicht so effektiv wie Schwarztee, demnach war er sich nicht sicher gewesen, ob er warten sollte, aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach verärgert über das Fehlen einer hinterlassenen Notiz. Irgendwann während der Jagd durch Londons östliche Außenbezirke hatte Sherlock das Zeitgefühl verloren, doch ihm wurde jetzt erst bewusst, dass er länger weg gewesen sein musste als geplant. Auf der Skala von Johns Emotionen, die klare zu erwartende Verärgerung betrachtend, war das ein Fall von Frühstück ans Bett.

 

Irritiert und ungeduldig über den Schmerz, den sein Körper da empfand und der ihn davon abhielt, in seiner üblichen Geschwindigkeit und Eleganz in der Küche zu hantieren, machte er sich an die Arbeit. Ein kurzer Blick auf die Uhr zeigte frühen Morgen, 6:00am, die Sonne würde um diese Jahreszeit etwa in einer Stunde erst aufgehen. John war ein Morgenmensch, wenn er nur seinen morgendlichen Schwarztee bekam, Kaffee hieß Probleme und dieser Fall war schon ein wenig länger nicht mehr eingetreten. Fein säuberlich bereitete Sherlock einen Obstsalat in einer Glasschüssel vor, kochte den besagten Tee auf, kümmerte sich jetzt nicht mehr um den Lärm, den dieser Prozess verursachte und schlug ein Ei in die Pfanne. Anders als viele Engländer war John kein Fan von baked beans und warmen Tomatenscheiben am frühen Morgen, während Sherlock wenig dagegen einzuwenden hatte. Essen war nur eine Notwendigkeit für seinen menschlichen Körper, genau wie Schlaf. Herauszögerbar, aber leider nicht ganz zu vermeiden.  
  
Beim Herausholen der Teller bebten seine Hände noch immer so sehr, dass er das glatte Porzellan ungewöhnlich schnell abstellen musste, damit nichts zu Bruch ging. Er spürte seine Finger richtig zittern, eine pure verspätete Reaktion auf die Anstrengung und den Schock, von dem die Druckstellen an seinen dünnen, blassen Handgelenken erzählten. Dunkelheit hüllte das Haus und die verlassenen Flure in Stille, jedes Licht wäre wie ein Schrei gewesen, schmerzhaft und unangebracht. In der Nacht sah man den Staub nicht, den Mrs. Hudson so unermüdlich bekämpfte und Johns Zimmerpflanze, die ein hilfloses Geschenk zum Geburtstag von Anderson gewesen war, wirkte wie eine erstarrte Statue einer verkrüppelten Hand. (Idiotisch, wirklich, es gab zweihundertachtundsechzig andere, viel bessere Möglichkeiten eines Geburtstagsgeschenks für John.)

Kurz stellte Sherlock das Tablett auf einem Fensterbrett im Flur ab, um die Schlafzimmertür zu öffnen und augenblicklich spürte er das ungewollte, schmale Lächeln auf sein Gesicht schleichen. John besaß die Angewohnheit, seine Decke in der Nacht ans Fußende zu treten und am Morgen unterkühlt aufzuwachen. Vorsichtig stellte Sherlock seine kostbare Fracht auf dem Nachttisch ab, um die Decke wieder über den Militärarzt zu ziehen, der sich augenblicklich den Rand schnappte und sich im Schlaf darin einwickelte. Der Duft des Tees breitete sich in dem dunklen Zimmer aus, ein Fenster war eingekippt und ließ die Geräusche des Regens von draußen herein. Motorgeräusche, Autogesang, der Herzschlag der Großstadt. Für Sherlock hatte es lange Zeit nichts Beruhigenderes gegeben und hier drin war das Ganze auch nur halb so schlimm wie vorhin in der U-Bahn, doch es irritierte, was da mit ihm geschah. John brachte ihn dazu, die Welt anders zu sehen, Stille zu schätzen, inne zu halten in seiner Hast. Selbst die Gefahr nahm er anders wahr, in dem vollen Bewusstsein, dass sein Partner süchtig danach war, abnormal angezogen vom Adrenalinrausch. Kein Leben als dieses hätte ihn auf Dauer ausgeglichen und befriedigt als dieses, mit Sherlock Holmes, dem einzigen Consulting Detective der Welt, der es alle paar Wochen wieder schaffte, in große Regierungsangelegenheiten und Geheimnisse verwickelt zu werden, die niemals rauskommen durften. Und Sherlock hatte sogar rechnerisch erfasst, wie gering die Wahrscheinlichkeit war, noch einmal jemanden wie Doktor John Watson zu finden. Sie ging gegen Null.

 

„Ich weiß, es ist erst halb sechs Uhr morgens, aber ich habe da etwas, für das es sich aufzuwachen lohnt. Es würde mich also durchaus freuen, wenn du die Augen auf machen würdest, wobei das natürlich nicht gleichzeitig wach bist“, erhob Sherlock in aller Sachlichkeit die Stimme, gerade so viel, dass John nicht allzu sehr zusammenzuckte. Dieser hatte einen sehr leichten Schlaf, typisch für Veteranen, eine alte Angewohnheit aus dem Krieg. Oft verbunden mit Albträumen und Schlaflosigkeit.

Ein tiefes Luftholen Johns ließ Sherlock beinahe zurückzucken, aber er blieb an der Bettkante sitzen und behielt die Hände bei sich. Einen schlafenden Soldaten anzufassen, war in der Regel keine gute Idee. Reflexverteidigung. Sehr schmerzhaft. Diese Erfahrung hatte er schon längst in seinem Gedankenpalst abgespeichert und mit einer roten Warnung markiert.

„Sherlock? Was zur Hölle… Wie spät ist es?“, murmelte John und drehte sich auf den Rücken, streckte sich, die Augen widerwillig nur einen Spalt breit öffnend.

„Wie ich bereits sagte: Halb sechs. Frag nicht, lass mich bitte erst ausreden, bevor du sauer wirst. Ich habe dir Frühstück gemacht, aber der Tee ist noch etwas zu heiß.“ Das Licht ging an und verursachte sofortige Kopfschmerzen bei dem Detektiv, der mehrfach blinzeln musste, um sich an die Helligkeit zu gewöhnen. Nun schien John schon um einiges wacher zu werden, und das in einer erstaunlich kurzen Zeitspanne. Soldateninstinkt. Man kam eben doch nie ganz aus dem Krieg zurück, nicht so, wie man vorher gewesen war und sich verhalten hatte. Er stützte sich auf die Ellbogen und sah zwischen Sherlock und dem Frühstückstablett her, die Augenbrauen irritiert zusammengezogen. Der Schlaf saß ihm noch wie Sand in den Augen und er unterdrückte ein Gähnen.

 

„Okay, was hast du angestellt? Ist Lestrade hinter dir her oder am besten gleich die Regierung? Musst du für längere Zeit auf eine Mission ohne mich? Und was zum Teufel hast du mit deinen Handgelenken angestellt? Sherlock, das sind Druckstellen. Die müssen behandelt werden. Wo bist du gewesen?“ Da war er wieder, der Blick des erfahrenen Arztes, der spätestens jetzt hellwach war. Sherlock suchte nach ausweichenden Worten und drückte John einfach die Teetasse in die Hände, um Zeit zu gewinnen. Dummerweise wurde dabei aber das Zittern seiner Finger offensichtlich.

„Wo ich war, ist nicht von Belang, dieser Auftrag ist abgeschlossen. Das sind nur ein paar Blessuren, nichts, was nicht innerhalb einer Woche wieder verheilen würde. Leichte Quetschungen. Besser als Schusswunden, richtig?“ Für ein paar zähe Sekunden starrte John ihn einfach nur an, sein Blick schien ihm etwas sagen zu wollen und Sherlock ahnte, dass dieser Kommentar es nicht direkt besser machte. Also versuchte er sich an einem entschuldigenden Lächeln, das ihm kläglich misslang.

„Sherlock Holmes, du bist der größte Idiot, den ich je getroffen habe. Lass mal sehen, danach können wir immer noch frühstücken. – Ist das mein Lieblingsschwarztee?“

„Gut erkannt“, erwiderte er direkt und bekam jetzt doch noch die Wärme in Johns Augen zu sehen, die seine kühle, rationale Welt so gründlich durcheinander geworfen hatte. Folgsam hielt er seine Hände hin, drehte sie nach Johns Gesten im Licht hin und her, spürte, wie die Haut spannte und sein Puls ungewohnt deutlich pochte und wo der Drogendealer ihn gepackt und an die Mauer gepinnt hatte.   


„Fühlen die Hämatome sich taub an? Hast du wenigstens schon kaltes Wasser drüberlaufen lassen? Und wie lange ist deine letzte Tetanus-Impfung her?“

„Das habe ich gelöscht“, gab Sherlock schulterzuckend zurück und konnte förmlich mit ansehen, wie es hinter Johns Stirn rasch arbeitete. Er war voll und ganz im Arzt-Modus, Müdigkeit und das Frühstück vergessen.

„Dann lässt du jetzt bitte sofort kaltes Wasser über die Handgelenke laufen, währenddessen mache ich dir einen Salbenverband fertig. Du hättest direkt zu mir kommen sollen, anstatt noch Frühstück zu machen, so nett das auch von dir ist. Und nachher zeigst du mir bitte deinen Impfpass. Meine Güte, Sherlock… Wie sind die Quetschungen entstanden?“ Diesem Befehlston hatte er wenig entgegen zu setzen und so befolgte er ohne zu murren die Anweisungen. Im Dunkeln ging er die Treppe wieder nach unten, John direkt auf den Fersen.

„Mein Gegner war stärker als ich, ganz einfach. Das kommt vor. Ich hatte ihn unter Kontrolle.“

„Und warum in aller Welt hast du mich nicht mitgenommen?“, hakte John entsetzt nach und ging im Duschbad, das mit einer milchigen Glastür an Sherlocks Schlafzimmer angrenzte, direkt an den Erste Hilfe Schrank. Über den Spiegel sah Sherlock seinem breiten Rücken dabei zu, wie die Muskeln sich unter dem leichten Schlafshirt bewegten und konnte mal wieder den Blick nicht abwenden. Wie sollte er John klar machen, dass er sich um ihn sorgte wegen den offensichtlichen Schlafstörungen, von denen er gar nichts wissen sollte?

„Es gab keinen Grund, dich zu wecken. Alles musste schnell gehen, Lestrade ist mir gefolgt, sobald ich ihn informiert habe und mittlerweile sitzt der Drogendealer in Untersuchungshaft. Kein Grund, mich zu bemuttern, John.“ Einen scharfen Blick bekam er dafür ab, hart und irgendwie verletzt. Sherlock hätte sich treten können. Warum war er nicht mit der vermalledeiten Gabe der Empathie geboren worden wie gefühlt jeder andere Mensch auf diesem Planeten auch?

 

„Ich bin dein Arzt. Das nennt man nicht bemuttern, sondern medizinische Hilfe.“ Trotz seinen kühlen Worten waren Johns Bewegungen etwas zu abgehackt und schnell, um ihn nicht zu verraten. Zwar trocknete er Sherlocks Handgelenke vorsichtig ab, der sich so mit nach oben gedrehten, ruhig gehaltenen Unterarmen regelrecht entblößt vorkam, aber den Verband legte er etwas zu eng an. Ein kurzes, schmerzerfülltes Zischen brachte John jedoch sofort zur Vernunft und er atmete tief durch. Noch einmal legte er den Verband an, lockerte ihn, steckte die Enden fest. Seine Mimik war verschlossen und allein das sagte Sherlock schon mehr als John vermutlich recht war.

„Nein. Du bist mein Freund, John Watson. Nicht nur mein Arzt. Jeder Hausarzt bei Verstand hätte mir längst Vorträge über eine vernünftige und gesunde Lebensweise abseits der Gefahr gehalten“, erwiderte der Detektiv in gewohntem trockenen Humor, doch mit einem Schmunzeln auf den Lippen und bekam damit Johns Aufmerksamkeit. Von einer Sekunde auf die andere verflog die harte, verletzte Maske und ein zaghaftes Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem markanten Gesicht aus.

„Deswegen ist ein Hausarzt auch ein Hausarzt und kein Militärarzt mit dem einzigen Consulting Detective der Welt zum Freund.“

„Wohl wahr“, gab Sherlock zurück und legte die Hände in den Schoß. Doch John griff rasch danach und hielt sie fest, sehr zu seiner Überraschung. Nicht, dass er etwas dagegen hatte, im Gegenteil.

„Nicht runter halten, das fängt an zu pochen. Halte sie lieber auf Herzhöhe, so lange es noch weh tut. Das kann jetzt eine bis zwei Wochen dauern, bis die Hämatome verblasst sind.“ John sprach etwas zu schnell und Sherlock konnte seinen Puls rasch dahinflattern fühlen, mit einem simplen Streichen der Finger an der dünnen Haut der Handgelenke seines Freundes nahm er dessen Nervosität wahr. Auf diese kurze Distanz musste er darauf achten, nicht zu flach zu atmen, damit John nicht merkte, dass ihm auch die Rippen schmerzten. Die Quetschungen waren genug, mehr Sorge musste er seinem Freund nicht aufhalsen. Also saßen sie hier, schweigend, einträchtig still, das Badezimmerlicht zu hell, Atmung simultan. Es geschah bei weitem nicht das erste Mal, dass ein fehlgeleiteter Instinkt Sherlock dazu drängen wollte, sich vor zu lehnen und den letzten Abstand zu schließen, vor allem, weil John eine Hand auf seine Brust legte und genau das tat. Nur nichts anmerken lassen, weiteratmen, Schmerz schlucken, nicht den Atem anhalten, so schwer das bei Johns fragendem Lächeln auch war. Den Kuss erlebte er mit offenen Augen und Herzklopfen, erst völlig unfähig, etwas zu tun, bis sein zum Stillstand gekommenes Bewusstsein sich wieder daran erinnerte, wie Menschen so etwas taten. Merkwürdig, wirklich, das Aufeinanderpressen von zwei Lippen zur Liebesbekundung; im Prinzip ging es nur um Verletzlichkeit und Nähe. Und doch…

 

Johns Hand rutschte genau auf die Stelle, an der Sherlock die Schuhspitze mit Wucht getroffen hatte und er hisste auf. Sofort zog John sich zurück, erschrocken über die Reaktion genau wie über seinen eigenen Mut, es stand ihm alles ins Gesicht geschrieben. Sherlock küsste ihn noch einmal, nur um sicher zu stellen, dass er keine falschen Signale sandte; er war nicht gut in so etwas, verdammt, all das hier überforderte ihn maßlos und eigentlich hatte er so einen Menschen wie John Watson nicht verdient. Er konnte Mycroft quasi im Hinterkopf hören, wie er ihn vor Sentimentalität und Sorge warnte, davor, sich selbst verletzen zu lassen, eigentlich vor der Menschheit im Generellen.

John war kein Durchschnittsmensch.

„Du hast Schmerzen. Ich hab dir weh getan, wo es nicht weh tun sollte. Mach das Hemd auf, bitte“, forderte sein Freund (Liebe seines elenden, erbärmlichen Lebens) und gab ihm Freiraum, obwohl Sherlock jetzt alles andere als ihm noch mehr Wunden zeigen wollte. Andererseits hätte John es allerspätestens gemerkt, wenn sie in ein paar Stunden beide wieder ihrem Alltag nachgingen und er sich schonte, tiefe Atemzüge vermied, sich anders bewegte. Dem geübten Blick eines Militärarztes entging nichts so schnell.

 

Seine Finger bebten beim Öffnen der obersten drei Hemdknöpfe, dem rasch noch einer folgte. Johns Hände fühlten sich warm und rau an, eine war die Pistole und das Schreiben gewohnt, die andere die vergleichsweise schwache eines typischen Rechtshänders. Ein dunkler Bluterguss kam auf blasser Haut zum Vorschein und Sherlock entging der Blick nicht, mit dem John seinen gesamten Oberkörper musterte.

„Wie?“

„Das müsstest du eigentlich sehen. Du hast weitaus schlimmere Verletzungen behandelt.“

„Eine Schuhspitze? Gott, Sherlock…“

„Der Vorname reicht“, erwiderte er trocken, um zu überspielen, wie unangenehm ihm das alles war und fing sich damit ein frustriertes Seufzen ein. Die Zeiger der Uhr wanderten immer weiter auf sechs Uhr morgens zu, aber er spürte keine Müdigkeit. Schlaf zählte zu den notwendigen Übeln, denen er hin und wieder nachgab.

„Gerade, wenn ich denke, ich hätte einen Teil von dir verstanden… Okay, ich gehe nochmal Salbe holen, viel mehr kann ich nicht tun. Versprich mir einfach nur, sowas nicht nochmal zu machen. Verstanden? Wenn es sein muss, weck mich um vier Uhr nachts-“

„Es war drei Uhr.“

„Sherlock! Himmel Herr Gott nochmal, lass mich ausreden!“ Fast wäre er zusammengezuckt unter dem Befehlston, der John eigentlich nur selten herausrutschte, aber wenn, dann war es ihm wirklich ernst. Offensichtlich war heute so eine Nacht, in der nichts normal ablief, eine Abnormität, nicht berechenbar. Menschlicher Error. Irrationale Sorge, aus romantischen Gefühlen geboren, nicht abzustellen. Sherlock musste sich nur die Szene am Pool mit Moriarty und der Sprengstoffweste um Johns breite Schultern wieder ins Gedächtnis rufen und schon kam ihm Johns Reaktion im Jetzt und Hier nicht mehr so abwegig vor.

 

„Verzeih. Ich wollte dich nur schlafen lassen, im Grunde habe ich also versucht, nett zu sein.“ Aus dem Frust in seiner Mimik wurde nun wieder ein überraschtes, breites Lächeln voller Erstaunen. Währenddessen hantierte er schon wieder an dem kleinen Schränkchen ganz in weiß, in dem sie allerlei Medizin lagerten, die in einem normalen Haushalt nicht vorzufinden war. Antiseptische Salben anstatt Erkältungsmedikamente, mehr Verbände als üblich.

„Das steht dir nicht. Ich mag meinen hochfunktionellen Soziopathen, der aber definitiv ein Herz besitzt.“

„Anatomisch gesehen, mit Sicherheit. Ich glaube jedoch nicht, dass du darauf anspielst.“

„Nein, in der Tat nicht.“ Behutsam trug John die Salbe auf und drückte vorsichtig an den Rändern der getroffenen, dunklen Stelle mit den Fingerspitzen. Sein Blick wirkte kritisch und konzentriert, eine steile Sorgenfalte hatte sich zwischen seinen Augenbrauen gebildet.

„Es ist nichts gebrochen, falls du dich das fragst, das hätte ich gemerkt“, merkte Sherlock an, was aber den Ausdruck auf Johns Gesicht nicht lockerte.

„Ich würde das trotzdem gerne röntgen. Es kann immer noch ein Riss im Knochen entstanden sein. Lass die Salbe einziehen, danach verordne ich schonen und Bettruhe, nur um sicher zu gehen.“ Aufatmend strich er das Hemd von den Schultern, schaudernd, sich nicht ganz klar, woher die Gänsehaut genau kam; von der kühlen Luft oder Johns Fingern, die unnötig lange über seinem schlagenden Herzen verweilten. Erneut stellten sie Blickkontakt her, wieder sprachlos, Atem stockend, völlig gefangen in dem zerbrechlichen Moment.

„Bettruhe im Bett des behandelnden Arztes, nehme ich an?“, wagte Sherlock nachzuhaken, nicht ohne eine Spur Humor in der Stimme und setzte damit ein schönes Schmunzeln auf Johns Lippen.

„So lange wir vorsichtig sind beim Kuscheln, sehe ich da kein Problem. Also?“

Kuscheln. Nicht mehr. Ganz ruhig, keine spontane Panik, nicht weglaufen.

„Nach dir.“ Licht aus. In der Dunkelheit des heraufziehenden Morgens folgte Sherlock seinem Partner die schmalen Stufen hinauf ins Schlafzimmer, oberkörperfrei. Erschöpfung griff nach ihm und unter der Bettdecke, wo es herrlich warm war, schlief er auf die Seite zu John hin gedreht schneller ein als es ihm die Einsamkeit seines eigenen, unpersönlichen Zimmers je erlaubt hätte. Er war weggedriftet, noch bevor John mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen seinen abgekühlten Tee ausgetrunken hatte.


End file.
